Sora the convicted sheep eater
by sheepeater244
Summary: Sora is an ordinary 14year old but he's got a problem that keeps getting sora in trouble with the cops about it wat will sora do.....................


**Sheepeater244:Hey this is my 1st story so don't criticise please. Anyway better get this disclaimer done so i can write the story.**

**Disclaimer:Okay only some of this belongs to me so keep this short I own some stuff k? good lets get on with the story that i've been working on.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, Sora is a 14-year old with a problem he kills people and eats there sheep.

Sora is in trouble with the police about this problem and so decides to skip the planet to Agrabah….

"Hey I wanna ticket to Agra bah."said sora.

"4,000,000 munny please." replied the ticket guy in that annoying ticket guy tone we all know.

"What, but all I got's 400 munny, I know I kill you and eat your sheep"said sora getting steamed up.

"Finally. Here everyone tickets all round the ticket guy's dead and sheepless."said sora with a victorious tone.

(On the plane...)

"Well i am finally leaving destiny islands," said sora with a sigh.

"See ya latercops and criminal record of eating sheep,"Sora said with ectstaticness.

Just then kairi walked onto the plane, she mentioned something earlier to Sora about going to agrabah to get her hair styled.Sora thought this was a stupid idea and made a complete ass of himself saying kairi your hairs fine the way it is you are in general.

"Hey wot the Kairi shouldn't be on the plane I get the jitters around her oh no she's gonna sit next 2 mewhat do I do?"Sora said in a rather worried tone.

"I know I'll kill her and eat her sheep!"Sora then ran at Kairi Keyblade drawn and smacked her in the head and Kairi died ( i dunno how this happened it just did)

"DIE!"yelled sora making a complete ass of himself."Crud..."Kairi said as soras keyblade smacked her in the head.

When sora remembered that Kairi was allergic to sheep and so didn't have any sheep this is what sora did;

"Oh no she doesn't have any sheep this the worst day ever "Worst day ever by simple plan with Sora singing" not a pretty sight.

Just then the piolot came up to sora and clicked his tongue: (like those prospector dude's do)

"Well it looks like we got atrouble maker"saidthe pilot. "Hey shouldn't u be drivin?"said Sorain the tone that i hear all the time.

"Oh Shit!(Pardon the foul language)we are gonna die!"

"Well at least we landed on a ...deserted island?"Sora said in a tone that got gradually more worried as it evolved."AHHHHHHHHHH!"

justimagine hearing this:DUM, DUM, DUM!

Just so you know there will be 4 equasions in this story that will help you in later life ( highlt doubtful but it sounds good so yeah...)

Equasion number 1:Plane+ (explosion) deserted island

45mins later...

Sora had gone completely mad with hunger and killed everyone and yes, devoured there sheep...

"Well I devoured the entire passengers sheep and i am so stuffed I can't even moveOhhhh... I think I'm gonna be...BLAG!

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww."sora said as he covered his one and only pair of trademark clothing.Oh great a devil is commin 2 get me and I still can't move"

Equasion number 2:Devil+soraOblivion

However just as all seemed lost...

"Wait some duck and goofyass dog saved me. YAYYYYYYYYYY!"Sora said in a stupid child like tone.

"My names goofy $$ and this is Jiggy duck. (please note when writing Goofy $$ you must write it as i have or it won't be the same person, k got it good.)

Hoorayy

I have frends

10 minutes lata...Sora: hey goofy$$ that's my sheep, so get LOST!

Goofy $$: I dont see Ur name on it so its mine

S: o really

FFVII BATTLE THEME Sora: HP: 6000 Goofy $$: HP: 200

Oh no u killed goofy $$

U will pay!

FFVII BATTLE THEME

Sora: Hp: 6000 Jiggy: Hp: 1,000,000

Hah u thinks Ur so great, jiggy. Eat this!

FFVII BOSS THEME

Sora command list Attack Limit break OMNISLASH

Jiggy +OMNISLASH BANG

Jiggy-999,999,999,999HP

OVERKILL 999,999,999

Duck Shit)

Well that's that sez Sora

OOhhhhhhhhh I missed a sheep you won't get off that e-z

FFVII FINAL BATTLE THEME Sora: 10,000 Sheep: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999.

Sora command list Attack Scan

Scan-Sheep

Sheep Weak against EAT. Only Sora can use this ultimate skill.

Sora command list Attack EAT

Sheep+ EAT overkill

The earth is safe at last from evil...

But there is a moral to this story. Sora is and always will be a ravenous sheep eating machine and if you meet him let him have your sheep. if you are a sheep stay away from any keyblades coming around a corner or knocks on the door on dark nights just pretend its a horror movie where there is a knock at the door and you answer it and the serial killer comes in and rapes you and then kills you but don't be a stupid fool who opens the door... THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR ENJOYING MY STORY COMPLETELY OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD ABOUT SORA WHO IS A SHEEP GOBBLING MONSTER. AGAIN THANK YOU AND YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT

THANK YOU MANY TIMES, YOU COULD EVEN GIVE ME IDEAS FOR A SEQUAL OR A DIFFERENT STORY.

Please hurkydoesntknow I want you to read this and review it please so I can better it that'd be great.


End file.
